Ash Pan
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Walt Disney's "Peter Pan". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) (Because CoolZClassic is already using June as Wendy) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *The Indian Chief - Giovanni (Pokémon) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh 2 as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door; Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (Spyro the Dragon series) *Rhinoceros - Knaarens (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) *Indian Chief's Wife - Jessie (Pokémon) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mr. Starkey - Gargamel (The Smurfs) Scene Index: #Ash Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") #Ash Pan part 2 - Meet the Nintendo Family #Ash Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Ash Pan part 4 - Ash Ketchum Chases His Shadow/May and Ash Ketchum Meet #Ash Pan part 5 - Milo and Max Meet Ash Ketchum/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood #Ash Pan part 6 - Ash Ketchum Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") #Ash Pan part 7 - Meet King Leonidas and the Villains/Razorbeard's Lackey vs. Rex #Ash Pan part 8 - King Leonidas Attacks Ash Ketchum and the Nintendo Children #Ash Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Mammals/Thumbelina Tries to Kill May #Ash Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Teensies #Ash Pan part 11 - Ash Ketchum and May Meet the Mermaids/King Leonidas Kidnaps Misty #Ash Pan part 12 - Ash Ketchum Tricks King Leonidas/Saving Misty #Ash Pan part 13 - King Leonidas's New Plan #Ash Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Fairynapped #Ash Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 16 - Big Chief Ash Ketchum/I Had A Mother Once #Ash Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 18 - "The Elegant King Leonidas"/A Bomb! #Ash Pan part 19 - Ash Ketchum Cares About Thumbelina #Ash Pan part 20 - Ash Ketchum vs. King Leonidas/King Leonidas the Lionfish #Ash Pan part 21 - Home Again #Ash Pan part 22 - End Credits Gallery: 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Peter Pan 150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May Maple as Wendy Darling Animated Butch Patrick The Phantom Tollbooth 1970-500x373.jpg|Milo as John Darling 150px-MaxAG.png|Max Maple as Michael Darling Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell Char 25011.jpg|King Leodinas as Captain Hook Piratcre2tr.gif|Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee Rex.jpg|Rex as Tick Tock the Crocodile Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Lost Boy 1 Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Lost Boy 2 Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Lost Boy 3 Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Lost Boy 4 Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Lost Boy 5 Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Lost Boy 6 Misty-0.png|Misty as Princess Tiger Lily Giovanni.jpg|Giovanni as The Indian Chief Blue.jpg|Blue as Nana Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Mary Darling MarioMic.png|Mario as George Darling DickDastardly.png|Dastardly as Pirate 1 Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as Pirate 2 Zilly.gif|Zilly as Pirate 3 Klunk.gif|Klunk as Pirate 4 HoodedClaw.JPG|Hooded Claw as Pirate 5 Bully Brothers.jpg|Bully Brothers as Pirates 6 and 7 Cortextwinsanity.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Pirate 8 Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Pirate 9 rayman_2_in_rayman_3.JPG|Robot Pirates as The Other Pirates Tantor.gif|Tantor as Singing Pirate with Accordion Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as Seagull Numbuh_2_as_Hippopotamus.jpg|Numbuh 2 as Hippopotamus Spyro Cynder Sparx Mountain.png|Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder as Ape Family Knaarens.jpg|Knaarens as Rhinoceros char_25010.jpg|Fisherman Bear as Bear Wampa-SWM80.jpg|Wampa as Surprise Animal 320px-Grand_Minimus_Woods_of_Light.jpg|Teensies as The Indians Princess Sally.png|Sally Acorn as Red-Haired Mermaid Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda as Black-Haired Mermaid Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Blonde-Haired Mermaid Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Other Red-Haired Mermaid Amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Other Black-Haired Mermaid Jeri_Katou.png|Jeri Katou as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid HORTONHD3.jpg|Horton as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle jessie__for_meme__by_riadorana-d48772y.png|Jessie as Indian Chief's Wife Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Brave Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Squaw Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Brave's Mother-in-Law Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Mr. Starkey (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03 *Hit02 *sabroff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia: *Ash Ketchum will be wearing a black shirt with orange strip, familiar button-up shirt for a sleeveless hoodie, his green gloves for black ones and a new cap, which is red, with a black circle, and a green rainbow, with green dot underneath throughout the entire movie. He will also have a white feather on his hat and will be carrying and using a light blue lightsaber, that will have a long light blue blade and will carry the ltsaberon01, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *May will be wearing a red nightgown with white frilly, ankle-length bloomers, black socks, yellow bedroom ballet slippers, and her signature red bandana with the Pokéball print throughout the entire movie. *Milo will be wearing a yellow nightshirt with matching leggings, purple socks, and beige slippers throughout the entire movie. *Max will be wearing dark blue footy pajamas with lighter blue lining at the collar, wrists, and down the front, light blue buttons, and smooth dark blue soles throughout the entire movie. *King Leodinas's lightsaber will be red, but will have a long red blade, just like Ash Ketchum's light blue lightsaber, and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The pirates will have pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Jessie will be wearing her dark blue bikini and white sandals in this episode from Beauty and the Beach from Episode 18 of Pokémon throughout the entire movie. *Robin Hood will be wearing Slightly's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Porky Pig will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck will be wearing The Twins' clothing throughout the entire movie, and since Bugs Bunny will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Daffy Duck will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Christopher Robin will be wearing Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jeremy will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Dick Dastardly, Hooded Claw, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and the Robot-Pirates will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The three duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Blue will be wearing a black collar with a white nametag to display her name throughout the entire movie. Soundtrack *The Second Star to the Right - Disney's On The Record (plays at the beginning of the movie) *You Can Fly! - Peter Pan (plays when Ash, May, Milo, and Max fly) *Pirate's Life - Peter Pan (plays when the pirates are on the ship) *Following The Leader - Disneyland Song (plays when Max, Milo, Robin Hood, Porky Pig, Bugs, Daffy, Christopher Robin, and Jeremy go off to fight the Indians) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the Indian Village where Max, Milo, Robin Hood, Porky Pig, Bugs, Daffy, Christopher Robin, and Jeremy have been captured) *Simba vs Scar (The Lion King) (plays at Skull Rock when Ash and Leodinas fight) *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan (plays at the Indian village where Ash, May, Max, Milo, and the other characters dance) *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan (plays when May sings to The Lost Boys, Max, and Milo about a mother) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Action, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays at the ship when the battle begins) *You Can Fly! (Reprise) - Peter Pan (plays at the end of the movie) *Thank God I'm A Country Boy - John Denver (plays at the end credits) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies